


All Lovers Hell

by wordsandfigures



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 13:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2430560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsandfigures/pseuds/wordsandfigures
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The killing doesn’t end. Not even now. There’s finally peace in heaven and still… this. Hannah is good, she is trying, but she doesn’t understand. No one really seems to do.<br/>He’s tired. He hasn’t been up for a whole day in a while and his body isn’t used to it. It’s not the first time he’s been weak, but this, this is different. If he could just stop couching. But it seems to be here to stay for as long as Cas is staying, so there’s that.<br/>Hannah follows him inside. When he asks her what she’s going to do now she seems uncertain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Lovers Hell

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I'd do some small snippets after every episode with Cas of season 10. We'll see how it goes.

The killing doesn’t end. Not even now. There’s finally peace in heaven and still… this. Hannah is good, she is trying, but she doesn’t understand. No one really seems to do.

He’s tired. He hasn’t been up for a whole day in a while and his body isn’t used to it. It’s not the first time he’s been weak, but this, this is different. If he could just stop couching. But it seems to be here to stay for as long as Cas is staying, so there’s that.

Hannah follows him inside. When he asks her what she’s going to do now she seems uncertain.

“I thought I could stay here, Castiel.”

“Hannah, I – you know I’m not well, and I need to sleep now.”

“That is not a problem, I’ll wait for you to wake.”

Cas understands Dean’s reluctance to let him stay in the brother’s motel room while they slept. It feels uncomfortable having someone in here while he’s asleep and can’t know what they’re doing.

“Hannah, I’m sorry, I need to sleep. And be alone. Come back in the morning, if you want.”

 

Hannah seems upset, but she doesn’t say anything about it, just bids him goodnight and leaves.

 

When he has a coughing fit that has him doubled over he’s glad he’s alone. This is so - humiliating. And lonely. But there’s not much to do about it. He isn’t comfortable with Hannah here when he’s like this, and Sam made it clear weeks ago that it’ll be better if Cas stayed away for a while. He can’t blame him, Sam has more important things to deal with and Cas being like this will only be a distraction. And Dean – well, whatever happened to Dean he doesn’t want to be found and there isn’t much he can do about that. Hopefully Sam will call him when he gets back from checking on the lead. Hopefully he has some news as to where Dean is now.

He contemplates calling but doesn’t want to interrupt if he’s busy and he’s so tired, he would probably fall asleep in the middle of the call anyway.

So he goes to sleep and has fitful dreams about green eyes and small smiles and losing them again in the fog.

He doesn’t wake up feeling well rested.


End file.
